Ed Edd Eddy The Untold Stories
Ed Edd Eddy: The Untold Stories '''is a Fanfiction that was created on April 22, 2011 by a Fanfictioner named RaxtMec202. The Fanfiction story time-skips 1 year after the events of BPS (Big Picture Show) as The Ed's and the gang enter High School now having to deal with drama, revenge, and depression. This fanfic has more of a mature setting to it. Examples are strong language, intense cartoon violence, suggestive content and drug use. Characters '''Eddy- After BPS Eddy starts to grow up a little in size and in personality as he ends his career of doing scams and starts to become a ladies man of Peach Creek High School. In chapter 7: Sex Ed Part 1. Eddy builds a relationship with Lee Kanker and also in Chapter 2: Life is an Ed builds a crush on his former childhood friend Jenny Vargas. Double D/ Edd- 'As always Edd is still the smart Ed everyone knows and loves. After BPS Edd starts to grow a hair under his hat that passes his eyes making him look Emo when he reaches his Senior Year. Where his wound from The Dodge ball Incident hasn't barely cleared up. On a loving matter he begins a Relationship with Marie Kanker after the finale of Ed's Sister. '''Ed- '''Just like in the Original story he is still dumb but starts to grow facial hair as soon he reaches Senior Year. Also has full grown orange/Brown hair by Junior Year Newcomers (Characters in TUS) '''Jamestone Hollister- '''Jamestone is one of the new characters of the series. introduce in The Lost Chapter 5 (Which is not uploaded by RaxtMec202 yet). Jamestone personality during the fanfic is calm but never to be angered. He is on good terms with the Eds and the rest of the Peach Creeks Students, excluding Antonio. Currently, he is going with Nazz to make her stress calm down after a deadly incident in Chapter 5. He also gets a spin-off fanfic about his dark past life. '''Jacob (Jake) Rockos- '''Jacob is one interesting character as his debut he was high as a kite. Through the series he has shown his perverted side, a caring side, and a mysterious side. Like Jamestone he is always on good terms with the Eds except for Double D (Who is still mad about him thinking that he was a good when he was high. And a bad influence to Ed and Eddy) As of now he goes out with two girls who are Sandy and Shaniqua. '''Jennifer (Jenny) Cruz-' Relationships During The Untold Stories '''Eddy and Cindy Cruiser Relationship Starts: During the Time-skip of TUS (9th Grade-Freshmen Year) Relationship Ends: Chapter 1: The Day We All ForEd Reason: Ever since Day 1 of their relationship Cindy was trying to get Kevin to notice her so in order for him to notice her. She decide to go out with somebody that Kevin is close with. That person was Eddy Eddy and Lee Kanker Relationship Starts: Chapter 7: Sex Ed Part 1 Reason: Still being depressed about Cindy lying about the love of their relationship. Lee Kanker vents about her feelings for Eddy to make her feel better. Fanfiction History * The fanfic story was made on April 22, 2011. * The fanfic has dealt with multiple hiatus but has returned on 9/23/14 with a new chapter of The Past, the Present, and the Ed * The fanfic will be getting a spin-off story about some dark secrets hidden in the series called. '''Ed Edd n Eddy: Tales Of Darkness '''which is coming soon * As of August, Chapters 1-4 have been recreated. It is told by RaxtMec202 that he will put the whole fanfic on immanence and will fix the whole entire fanfic. Trivia * As The crew goes through Sophomore, Junior and Senior Year. Eddy gets taller by an inch * Rolf until Chapter 27 Jonny, Jimmy, May, Sarah ,Tammie and Ricky are the only ones in the cul del sac that don't have any relationships (Not counting Tammie sexual vibes to Jimmy) * If this fanfic ever made it on TV. The rating would be. TV-14-DLSV. For Language, Dialogue and for some sexual themes Watch this fanfic at risk. * As told by Double D/Edd in Chapter 2 Rolf is told to be the last person to ever move in the cul del sac. But as soon as Jenny moves back in, she is told to be the last person. * Almost every character last or middle name is revealed in this fanfic. Example: Since Eddy's Brother named was never revealed in the Original series he is name is told to be by the creator of this fanfic, Matthew (but is later called Carter, which is his middle name.) * Jamestone and Jacob are the first characters to live in another neighborhood than the Cul Del Sac * The fanfiction has been through edits as The author said ''"I Created this fanfic when I was in 8th grade. I am now in 12th grade so please excuse my grammar." ''During those edits. Some characters have face changes with their names. * Jake Rockos is now Jacob Toronto, Ricky last name was switch to Morome, Jamestone name was switch to Jameston and Carter name was switch to a middle name making his first name be Matthew. * This is the first time that the parents (excluding Eddy's Brother) have been mentioned and shown in the series.